The present invention concerns a partition system including a closeable pocket door, where the door is adjustable to better fit a doorway opening, and further where the system and door are adapted to minimize light leaks around the door when the door is closed.
Pocket doors are often used in building walls to close doorway openings. Usually the doors are custom installed, such as through the use of shims or trimming, to optimize their fit into a particular doorway opening. Recently, some customers have wanted similar doors on partitions. Partitions have problems similar to building walls, in that floors are often not level and/or the doorway openings vary in shape and squareness. Even if the partition itself is adjusted to be perfectly level, the floor often includes uneven areas that cause unsightly gaps and light leaks around the doors. Most partition systems are designed to minimize the installation time, including minimizing the amount of time working with shims or custom trimming operations, and further are designed to minimize the amount of unsightly clutter around corners of the door (i.e., where the shims would be). However, custom installations increase installation time. Sometimes clearances are minimized in an effort to minimize unsightly areas that are visible on partitions. However, as clearances are reduced, the tendency increases to have interference or to have damaging contact between the door and adjacent partitions around the door. For example, in pocket doors where a partition is designed with a pocket shaped to closely receive a door, the door may rub on the partition as the door is moved into the pocket, thus causing damage to the door.
Accordingly, a door-and-partition system is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.